


better late than never

by clairehelene



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Attempt at Dirty Talk, Beta Mingyu, Knotting, M/M, Omega Wonwoo, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, With A Twist, also, not gonna spoil anything though fingerguns, wonwoo being a mess™
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-17 18:50:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14837219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clairehelene/pseuds/clairehelene
Summary: mingyu had always known he was a beta.





	better late than never

**Author's Note:**

> idk i've been in a meanie mood lately (read: since forever) so enjoy this garbage i suppose???

mingyu had always known he was a beta.

his grandfather, his father and even his sister were betas, so it was basically impossible for him to be anything but.

though he may have the physiology of an alpha, his broad shoulders and strong legs, he wasn’t the type of person to lead a group of people. sure, he liked giving his input, but he wasn’t made to command. some other (extremely funny) people liked to compare his clumsiness to an omega’s, but mingyu begged to differ. he sure as hell didn’t want to ever go through a single heat.

so a couple days after mingyu’s twenty-first birthday, his family and friends threw him a party, to congrulate him. sure, everyone had known that mingyu was a beta to the core. however, late-blooming alphas or omegas weren’t a rarity these days, but that only happened around the age of nineteen or twenty, and mingyu’s birthday definitely crossed that deadline.

therefore, mingyu wasn’t really surprised at the outcome of him being a beta, but nevertheless he looked forward to spending a couple hours with the people he loved.

“congrats, beta,” his boyfriend wonwoo, an omega himself, said as he approached mingyu, munching away a piece of cake mrs. kim had made.

“that was _so_ unexpected,” mingyu replied with a smile and leaned forward to kiss some frosting off of wonwoo’s lips.

the other’s nose crinkled at the affectionate gesture and he weakly tried to push mingyu away, but the younger took that as an invitation to kiss him properly. he grabbed the plate out of wonwoo’s hand, put it carelessly somewhere on a table next to them, before he cupped wonwoo’s face with his hands and dived into a full mouth-on-mouth kiss.

wonwoo kissed him back almost immediately, his hands automatically coming to rest at mingyu’s hips, his fingers curling in the fabric of his dress shirt. before things would escalate between them, though, the older pulled away but kept their foreheads pressed together, their noses almost touching.

“i think we’ll have to celebrate later. you know, you officially being a beta now, and all,” wonwoo suggested, with a somewhat flirty smile, that made mingyu’s insides turn.

mingyu chuckled, slightly breathless because kissing wonwoo had always been so intoxicating. “yeah, i think so, too,” he replied intelligently. he pecked wonwoo’s lips one (three) more time, before he pulled away completely.

from across the room, he caught his mother’s gaze. she was shaking her head, but smiled nonetheless and mingyu grinned back sheepishly. then, he went off to grab himself a piece of that cake as well; wonwoo’s lips really had tasted amazing.

 

///

 

it was close to midnight when their last guests were (finally) about to leave mingyu and wonwoo’s shared apartment. his mother reminded them for the about third time to eat the left-over food on time, and offered four times to come over the next day to help cleaning up the flat.

it was her husband who silenced her by saying, “darling, can’t you see they want to be _alone_ right now?”

mingyu flushed deeply at his father’s words but made no attempt to correct him whatsoever.

mrs. kim looked back and forth between the young couple before she huffed and gave up. she hugged them both one last time, said goodbye and then the kims left the apartment.

in an instant, wonwoo had locked his lips with mingyu. the beta pressed the other against the door, as soon it was closed, running a hand over wonwoo’s thigh, before grabbing it tightly and hoisting it up. this position made their crotches rub together deliciously.

“hm, i love you,” mingyu murmured against wonwoo’s neck, teeth slightly grazing at the older’s adam’s apple, making wonwoo’s legs buckle in response. it sent a shiver down mingyu’s spine as he realised that he was the only one who got to see wonwoo unfold like this, the only one who managed to reduce him to a mess like this with the simplest of touches.

“love you, too,” wonwoo replied hoarsely, his voice already stained by how worked-up he was.

“as hot as it sounds to nail you against this door, let’s take this to the bedroom, shall we?” mingyu suggested, panting, and he rubbed his erection against wonwoo’s hip nonetheless.

at this point, wonwoo could only nod, a small whine escaping his throat, as he clawed at mingyu’s chest, unsure if he wanted him to move closer or away so they could change their location.

mingyu smacked wonwoo’s butt, feeling the familiar dampness seeping through and that made mingyu almost regret his next words.

“you can go ahead, baby,” he told the omega. “i’ll catch up in a bit, i just wanna clean up here.”

wonwoo sighed and mingyu didn’t need to look at him to know he was rolling his eyes. “fine. but i can’t guarantee for anything.” with that he left.

mingyu knew that those words were supposed to spur him on or make him forget about the whole cleaning up thing altogether. and damn wonwoo, it worked just like he wanted.

so he figured, it would be enough to just put the food in the fridge and then join wonwoo. besided, making the dishes now would create too much noise, and he wouldn’t want to wake their neighbours (even though they did keep the rest of the house awake most of the time by doing things mingyu didn’t want to think of right now).

he hastily stuffed everything into the fridge, grabbed a bottle of water on his way, and then joined his omega in their bedroom.

 

///

 

after the party and him being an official beta, mingyu noticed a change in himself. duh, he had been a beta his whole life, but he walked around more proud, and he felt somewhat completed now. his friends from uni noticed it too, that he was in a better mood now, and they said he was practically glowing.

and wonwoo, well he used mingyu’s extraordinarily good mood as an excuse to have sex with him as often as possible. so often that it made mingyu seriously worry about their grades (but of course he didn’t tell wonwoo, because…  reasons).

it wasn’t until almost a month later when mingyu noticed changes in the other people around him, too.

he wasn’t the type to brag, but over the time he had been at the university, he had gained a certain popularity on the campus, and it wasn’t exactly rare that people liked to hit on him (wonwoo not being a fan of pda didn’t help him, either), no matter of their gender.

however, suddenly it were mostly female omegas that tried to get him on a date or into their pants at most inappropriate times. mingyu tried not to let it get to him but that day he got home irritated and with a frown on his face.

“hm, you smell good,” was wonwoo’s greeting as mingyu had let himself plop next to him on the couch. ”did you use the aftershave my mother got you, like, three months ago?”

“no… sorry,” mingyu said and shook his head. “but you’re the tenth person to say this, today.”

“for real?” wonwoo asked, an edge to his voice that mingyu easily identified as jealousy. no matter how much wonwoo liked to pretend to be so careless and laid-back, mingyu knew the older had a pretty big soft-spot for him. and of that, he reminded him whenever he could.

“don’t worry, though,” mingyu said and leaned against his boyfriend. “it only matters to me when it comes from you.” he batted his eyelashes and pursed his lips, silently asking for a kiss.

wonwoo huffed and turned back to the laptop on his lap. but he seemed to be a lot more relaxed now and he spoke up again,”i’m sure it’s because we’re in the middle of spring right now. you know, the time where all alphas feel the urge to prove themselves and all that; ergo, the air is practically dripping with hormones.”

mingyu thought about his boyfriend’s words and hummed because they did make sense.

“i’m sure they just confused you with someone else. don’t think about it too much, you’re distracting me.”

mingyu  just nodded again and finally decided to drop the issue. a weird feeling in stomach remained nagging him and he excused himself to take a nap. but in fact, he couldn’t sleep at all.

it wasn’t until wonwoo’s warm and comforting presence joined him on the bed, that he slipped off into the dreamland.

 

///

 

one week later, they both had a couple days off.

despite himself, mingyu slept in until late morning on a monday, and woke up to an empty side on their king-sized bed.

wonwoo wasn’t too far away, though. mingyu found him in the kitchen, only wearing one of mingyu’s sweatpants, making omelette and bacon (a pan being the only utensile mingyu trusted him with in the kitchen).

unexpectedly, a sweet smell hit mingyu’s nose. he inhaled deeply and the stumbled forward to wrap his arms around wonwoo’s narrow hips.

“your scent… is your heat coming up?” mingyu asked, burying his nose in wonwoo’s hair.

“good morning to you, too, sleepy head,” wonwoo chuckled. “actually, my heat should be due in three weeks or so. but maybe these new suppressants – woah there, did you just _growl_ ?”

mingyu, who had been busy kissing and nibbling at wonwoo’s neck and shoulders (and who may had made a noise similar to a growl), blushed. his heart leapt in his chest and he _prayed_ wonwoo wouldn’t notice by how tightly they were pressed at one another.

“n-no, i didn’t growl. that was my stomach, idiot,” he defended himself too quickly.

“oh come on, that wasn’t your stomach. what, wasn’t last night enough for you?” wonwoo laughed, his muscles contracting under mingyu’s fingers. “your stamina is incredible, you beast.”

mingyu just shrugged, too tired to come up with a remark right now. he protested when wonwoo peeled himself from mingyu’s body, but the younger obediently started laying the table.

after the meal, they decided to watch a movie together, both agreeing that it really had been too long since they had last done something like this.

as soon as they had put in the dvd and made themselves comfortable on the couch, mingyu transformed into a human blanket; he draped one of his long legs across the older’s lap, his arms hugging wonwoo’s torso, and his head rested on wonwoo’s chest.

he rather _felt_ than heard wonwoo’s soft chuckle and soon a hand started combing through his hair, making mingyu practically melt against him.

however, throughout the movie, mingyu had difficulties keeping still. he was always moving around, wanting to get even closer to the other.

“are you done?” wonwoo asked suddenly but mingyu was too far gone to realise the sharpness in his tone.

“you smell so good, won, fuck,” mingyu said and started mouthing at wonwoo’s prominent collar bones.

“jesus, what’s it with you today?” wonwoo reached for the remote to pause the movie when he suddenly stopped, and he slowly turned to the younger. “are you humping my leg, mingyu?”

“i-i can’t help it, i’m sorry, wonwoo,” the younger whimpered, his hips frantically moving, and he was aching to find release. “i don’t know what’s happening, please help me, i-“

he cut himself off with an actual growl that had something stir in wonwoo.

the omega quickly turned off the movie and not a second later he had a lap full of a horny mingyu who practically devoured him with his kissed, his tongue moving against the older one’s, hips still unable to stop moving. mingyu’s hand touched everywhere they could, trying to touch every part of wonwoo’s skin that he could reach.

sweat started to break out on mingyu’s whole body, making his pyjama stick to his body. but the heat on his skin was nothing compared to the fire inside of him, seemingly eating him up from the inside, telling him he needed to take his omega as soon as possible. and he was so hard, it hurt.

“mingyu, hey, let me just-“ wonwoo managed to get mingyu off of him, so he could get both of them out of their clothes. as he pulled mingyu’s boxers down, his jaw dropped.

mingyu’s eyes followed his look and the blood froze in his veins.

“is that…,” mingyu couldn’t say it out loud.

“that is a knot. that’s _definitely_ a knot. holy shit.” wonwoo licked his lips.

at the sight of wonwoo’s tongue, something clicked in mingyu and he returned to being the horny mess he was just moments ago, and he forcefully pushed the omega back down onto couch and kissed him roughly, pushing his tongue past wonwoo’s lips and massaging the inside of his mouth, tasting him thoroughly.

the feeling of their bare erections grinding at one another was heaven, if wonwoo’s shamelessly loud moans were anything to go by.

“so, let’s just pretend, i’m like, actually an alpha,” mingyu started, breathless, eyes fixated on wonwoo’s bruised lips. “do you what that means, won? that i’m an alpha with a big knot, hm?”

“what does it mean?” wonwoo whimpered beneath him.

“it means that i’ll wreck you so _hard_ , _omega_ ,” mingyu growled into wonwoo’s ear. “first i’m gonna abuse your little wet hole so good, you won’t be able to remember anything but my name, and mine only. then, i’m gonna _knot_ you, pump you full of my pups, omega. and you’ll have no other choice but to fucking take it. because you’re a good omega. good for you alpha.”

for a split second, mingyu thought he had gone too far. he had never been in such a _state_ but being himself he still had some sort of self-control, which made him raise up his head to search wonwoo’s face for any trace of discomfort. but wonwoo looked like he was about to come right on the spot, untouched, seemed to catch himself just in time, though.

“oh god, please, fuck me, mingyu. i’ll take it just like you said, i’ll be so good for you, i promise. please, i’m ready, i’m so wet-“ wonwoo grabbed mingyu hand and guided it to his leaking entrance, making the latter groan. “i’m ready for your big cock, please, just do something, please, i need-“

mingyu shut the sobbing male under him up with a bruising kiss, immediately prying wonwoo’s lips open with his tongue, drinking up his whimpers and moans.

normally, it’d take a lot more to get wonwoo this submissive and desperate and especially wet like this, and fuck, if a needy wonwoo wasn’t the hottest sight mingyu had ever come across.

wonwoo pulled back for air, but he kept one hand on mingyu’s neck as if to make up for the loss of their lips touching, and mingyu took that opportunity to guide his own hand, which had been a little occupied with wonwoo’s entrance, to his mouth, tasting wonwoo’s sweet slick, swirling his tongue around his fingers, to lave up any excess liquid. he moaned at the taste, both putting on a show for his boyfriend but also losing himself in it.

the omega had barely enough time to moan the sight, before mingyu had buried his face between wonwoo’s legs and plunged his tongue into wonwoo’s fluttering hole.

above him, the older was a complete mess, thrashing and whimpering, and he buried his hands in mingyu’s hair to push him deeper into him, not caring that he could suffocate mingyu like this.

but the latter didn’t mind (he figured it would be one of the best ways to bite the dust, between wonwoo’s legs), and he hummed happily as he lapped up the omega’s juices. for now, the couch had to be enough to relieve at least some of the pressure in his groin, but he knew only better things were about to come.

mingyu was amazed as to how much slick wonwoo’s body could produce. usually he would only produce this much every other month, when wonwoo was in heat and mingyu wondered briefly if he had possibly triggered  his heat.

wonwoo was close to his orgasm, mingyu realised soon enough, so he made even more of an effort to grant his lover the sweet release he was aching for so desperately.

mingyu’s jaw hurt, his tongue was getting numb, but he kept going, spreading wonwoo’s legs further and hooked them over his shoulders. he moved his tongue even faster, thrusting in and out or swirling it around. just as he considered adding a finger, wonwoo suddenly came, his hole clenching around mingyu’s tongue, either trying to keep it in or to get it away from him since he got over-sensitive pretty quickly.

mingyu moved his head up and the sight he was met with almost had him coming right on the spot.

wonwoo was a mess; his stomach and chest were covered in his own come, his lips were red and shiny with how he had bitten them to keep it down, his fringe was messily plastered to his forehead, and the tears on the sides of his face had started to dry.

wonwoo was a mess and mingyu loved it. the fact that he was the reason wonwoo was like this, had something inside of him howling. he was the only one who got to see him like this, this was all his-

“you’re staring, gyu,” wonwoo rasped out but he looked like he didn’t mind, judging by his loop-sided grin.

“god, just from my tongue,” mingyu mumbled. “you’re so pretty,” he said, honestly, and wonwoo had the decency to blush at these words and turned his head away, as if mingyu hadn’t just had his tongue in his ass.

“think you can go again?” mingyu asked softly, cradling wonwoo’s flushed face with his big hands.

“if you don’t put your dick in me _right now_ , so god help me, i’ll do it myself,” wonwoo answered, not missing a beat.

that was all the motivation mingyu needed to line up his weeping cock with wonwoo’s puffy hole. he waited until they had eye contact (something they had agreed on a long time ago, even before their first time), before he pushed in slowly, painfully slowly. his hands were at each side of wonwoo’s head to keep him up, but like this, it was also easier to lean down and steal a kiss from the other.

mingyu was by no means small, and with his newly formed knot, it must have been hell for wonwoo to take it, with most likely not enough preparation.

however, the omega showed no signs of discomfort whatsoever, taking it like he promised, holding his breath until mingyu bottomed out. his eyes rolled into the back of his head as soon as mingyu was fully seated.

“m-move,” wonwoo demanded just a moment later.

mingyu pulled out all the way, teasing the fluttering hole with the tip, before he slammed back in, wonwoo stretching deliciously around him, making both of them moan out loud in unison.

and that’s when all self-control left in mingyu flew out of the window, and he picked up an almost punishing pace, rolling his hips and continously pressed his knot against wonwoo’s prostate with every push inside. this gesture made the older scream into the back of his hand, and if mingyu had the ability to, he would have pried his hand away from his mouth.

“tell me, wonwoo, tell me how you feel,” mingyu commanded at an especially precise thrust at his prostate.

“it feels so good. you stretch me so good,” wonwoo started his babbling. “you’re so amazing, mingyu, stuffing me so full. thank you so much, oh fuck-“

by now, wonwoo was back to full hardness again and he started moaning even louder while he took everything mingyu gave him.

“you feel so good, too. opening up so good for my knot; just like the good boy you are. i’m sure you’ve been wanting this for a long time. for an alpha to split you open and take you however you please, right?”

“no-no, just you,” wonwoo quickly stammered and mingyu’s heart clenched. “i’d only take your cock, with or w-without knot, ‘cause i only belong to you and you only. no one could take care of me like you do, i swear, mingyu.”

wonwoo arched his back beautifully as mingyu curled his hand around wonwoo’s neglected cock, but the elder swapped his hand away. “i wanna come from your cock alone,” he explained, blushing slightly, and mingyu cursed,

“fuck, that’s so hot, wonwoo.”

he kept pumping his dick in and out of wonwoo, and it became more and more difficult with each thrust to push the knot in, and suddenly he hesitated.

“are you sure…”

“oh my god, kim mingyu, put your fucking knot in me right fucking now. how dare you promise me a knot when you end up being a coward?”

mingyu narrowed his eyes at that, slammed his hips forward roughly, pushing his pulsing cock in one last time, and he could only rock back and forth now, his knot having swollen too much. he kept torturing wonwoo’s prostate like this, until it was too much for the omega. he released a second time that afternoon, this time also getting some of his come onto mingyu.

he clenched impossibly tight around the other’s length, causing him to come as well, shooting his come into wonwoo. they both sighed at the feeling.

mingyu didn’t know what overtook him, but he leaned down, attached his mouth onto wonwoo’s neck and bit down until it faintly drew blood. he soothed the bite with his tongue, almost apologising.

“oh god, i’m sorry,” mingyu groaned as it dawned him that he had just given wonwoo a fucking mating bite. “i don’t know what-“

“mingyu, just shut up,” wonwoo interrupted him, a playful smile dancing around his mouth, and mingyu leaned down to kiss it away.

it wasn’t until they broke the kiss and mingyu tried to pull out, that he remembered they would be locked for some time.

wonwoo whimpered as mingyu experimentally moved his hips. the latter knew that this would be enough for both of them to get at it again, but he decided to have mercy.

it took them some awkward shifting and bumping ellbows until they were both laying comfortably on the couch, mingyu’s frame spooning wonwoo’s smaller one, and a blanket draped over them. mingyu’s heartbeart finally started to slow down a little.

“so, you’re an alpha, huh?” wonwoo said.

“i swear, i had no idea-“

“well, duh,” wonwoo laughed, his whole body shaking, and mingyu didn’t need to look to see wonwoo was crinkling his nose adorably. “i guess i should have seen it coming, with the way you’ve been smelling lately.”

“so that’s what all this was about,” mingyu murmured, more to himself than to wonwoo.

“what do you mean?”

“you’ve been like sex-starved man the whole time. didn’t you notice?”

“well that’s because your body wasn’t giving me another choice. it’s not my fault you’re so hot and your body was _full_ of testosterone, you know?” wonwoo defended himself.

“hmm, i wish i was sorry,” mingyu mumbled and rubbed his nose against the other’s neck, making him wince when mingyu touched his fresh love bite. “sorry ‘bout that,” he mumbled.

“i’ve been waiting so long for you to get me one, you seriously don’t need to apologise,” wonwoo admitted, causing mingyu’s heartbeat to pick up again.

“really? why didn’t you say something?”

“don’t know. didn’t want to put you under pressure.” wonwoo shrugged and mingyu shook his head.

“when will you realise that i would do anything for you, wonwoo?”

the older was silent for a moment, before he spoke up again. “love you, too.”

mingyu smiled and closed his eyes, yawning.

he had always known he was a beta, but he didn’t need to be right at all times.

 

may, 2018

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked this at least a bit. slams fist on table, i love meanie so much
> 
> also can someone please become best friends with me i need someone to scream with about meanie and seventeen and everything; hmu on [tumblr](https://jnwonu.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/soonseokchan) | [carrd](https://aboutklara.carrd.co/)


End file.
